<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hope i’m not tired of rebuilding by unusannus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926810">hope i’m not tired of rebuilding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus'>unusannus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x18 ending rewrite, Comfort, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Angst, really just a little drop, soft moments all the way, they get what they need</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to the ending of season 5, episode 18.</p><p>(or really what should have happened)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hope i’m not tired of rebuilding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gosh i haven’t written these two in almost a year, but i finished s5 ( i know i’m late) and needed to get this one done asap.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want to help stop Lex and Leviathan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s eight words. Simple enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, they should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to Kara, they are so much more than eight simple words. They are what she has been waiting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for since she had confessed her secret identity to Lena. They are what she had dreamed of and her first thoughts every morning. A declaration of support. A statement that, if looked into deeper, would allow you to see that Lena wasn’t just trying to help them stop the big bads, but she had personally come to Kara for it. She had bridged the growing gap between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, here she is, in Kara’s home, looking like she’s trembling out of her mind and will sob at any sign of indifference from her part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara can’t take it. She can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>that those words mean nothing to her. She can’t act like she doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems that she’s stayed silent on her part for a little too long because Lena is quick to backtrack, “I-I know that we aren’t good right now, but please, I just want to help I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s abruptly interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapped around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s heart aches at how she melts into her. All that tension in the room seeps out of every corner as they stay there for longer than they would like to admit. Lena begins to cry silently into Kara’s shoulders and Kara only squeezes tighter, desperate to reassure herself that the other woman was really here, that she wasn’t some figment of her overly hopeful imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice finally comes out in a rasp, too afraid she’ll start crying too, “Oh, Lena.” She says quietly, separating their bodies, but placing her hands on her shoulders to meet her eyes, “I was mad.” She scoffs softly, baffled by her own feeling, “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad, but, mostly, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sad because I didn’t know what our future looked like. You’ve impacted my life in more ways than I could ever explain, so to even contemplate the rest of my life without you was terrifying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping at her eyes, Lena’s lips tremble, “You deserved to be mad. I was so horrible to you, Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Kara is shaking her head, “No, no, don’t say that.”  Lena shuts her eyes tightly, like she can’t take this kindness, and Kara cups her chin lightly. Lena’s eyes flutter open at the touch, staring at back in awe, “Lex is a master manipulator and I’m an idiot for not realizing what he might’ve been doing and saying to you to string you along. You are not at blame here and you never should’ve been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nods, though Kara knows her well enough by now to know that she hasn’t absolved herself completely. But, that could wait for another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just needed to be here for her right now, unwavering and strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing her chin, Kara sniffs, the urge to cry having gone down as the moment passes. She smiles at Lena, who looks as exhausted as she must feel, “ Well. what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? We have to go after Lex and them, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara almost agrees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, you’re tired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. We can focus on that tomorrow.” She sits up on the couch straighter, gaze landing on her TV, “What do you say to a movie night?” Kara realizes that it’s a longshot, after all that’s occurred, Lena may want to be left alone. Although, she can’t say the same for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiles back, eyes rimmed with red. Kara can’t help but still see her as beautiful. She doesn’t think it’s possible for her to ever be anything less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a content sigh, Lena tells her, “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>